


Parker's Perfect Plan

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Becker ask Matt to have a threesome with them. Established Jess/Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker's Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Parker's Perfect Plan  
> Pairing: Matt Anderson/Jess Parker/Captain Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Jess and Becker ask Matt to have a threesome with them. Established Jess/Becker.  
> Notes: Written for thejust_kiss_her Kink Meme. Prompt was Becker/Jess/Matt threesome.  
> Kinks: Threesome  
> Spoilers: Refers to the plot-line of season 5.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They're so cautious at first about touching Jess and avoiding each other.

Matt actually finds himself apologising when his hand brushes Becker's. "Sorry, mate."

"It's fine."

Jess rolls her eyes. This had been her idea, coming to him after she found out Becker was bi and asking if he'd like to be with them. After a few questions Matt had been satisfied that they'd agreed on him together. However it seemed like things were going far too awkwardly and slowly.

Jess kisses Becker and whispers something in his ear. Then she turns to Matt and kisses him. He opens his eyes when Jess wraps her arms around him, to see Becker's reaction. He's smiling so it can't be jealousy. Matt pulls her blouse free from her skirt and slides his hand underneath, her skin feels so soft to his calloused fingers. She presses her breasts against him as he trails kisses down her neck.

Matt reaches for Becker's hand and he loses his smile. "Is it nerves?"

"No, yes. I don't know."

Matt takes a step back. "I don't want to mess anything up with you two. If this is a bad idea I can go."

"No!"

Matt is relieved to hear Becker so sure about this.

Jess rubs Becker's arm softly and takes his hand pulling him forward a little. "If we can get past this awkwardness we could have a great night. Becker, kiss Matt."

Becker looks worried.

"It's fine to be nervous but if you can't kiss him how do you expect to have sex with him?"

Matt smiles and lets Becker come to him. He closes his eyes and Becker kisses him briefly, then again and the third time, the kiss lingers. Matt opens his mouth to Becker's tongue and is pleasantly surprised when Becker slides his hand between them and starts pulling at buttons. He gets two buttons open and then stops.

Matt takes over, opening the buttons and shrugging off his shirt which he drops on the couch. "No rush. We've got all night."

Becker snorts. "You probably just jinxed us. If there's an anomaly I'm blaming you."

Matt heads for the bedroom to give Becker and Jess a chance to talk if needed but they quickly join him. Becker begins undressing and Jess sits on the edge of the bed. When Becker's down to his boxers he joins Jess. Matt watches them for a moment, noting the way Jess instinctively moves to assist Becker, raising her hips so he can take off her skirt. Becker kneels on the floor and pushes Jess' legs apart and kisses her through her red lace panties. She crooks a finger at Matt and he sits beside her on the bed. She pulls at his t-shirt and he gets the message, taking it off and throwing it aside. Jess' hand goes to his belt and she quickly gets it open. She groans as Becker pushes her underwear aside and licks her.

Matt stands to take off his jeans and boxers and feels a rush of arousal when Becker looks up at him, his lips slick from Jess. She pulls her boyfriend up for a kiss and Becker opens her bra. They both kiss her and move together to tease her nipples. Matt uses his tongue and lips softly but he sees Becker biting gently. He follows Becker's example which Jess seems to like. When Becker pulls away Matt kisses him, his fingers tangling in Becker's hair.

"So, Jess, do you want both of us or is someone else in the middle?" Matt slides his hand down Becker's chest as he asks and Jess nods.

"This is his night. He wants to be fucked while he goes down on me."

"I like this assertiveness, Parker. We'll need you naked and you too, Becker."

They both stand and discard their underwear despite grumbling that he's not their boss now. Jess gets condoms and lube and leaves them by the bed. She's pulled back into Becker's arms and they share a messy three-way kiss with Jess on tiptoes. Matt drops to his knees and strokes Becker's cock a couple of times. He fondles Becker's balls with his other hand, eliciting a moan from the normally stoic soldier.

Jess kneels and kisses Matt before swirling her tongue round the head of Becker's cock. She strokes Matt's cock as she sucks Becker's and despite the slightly awkward angle it feels great. He pushes her hand away and stands up to get the lube. The click of the cap makes them both stop.

He looks at Becker. "I'll stretch you slowly. It might hurt a bit."

"Should be okay. Jess and I... we have toys.'

"Oh you two are fun to play with. Still on your knees is best. Get onto the bed for me."

Becker obeys and kneels on the bed. Jess manoeuvres into position underneath him and keeps him distracted with kisses and touches as Matt stretches him. A twist of his fingers has Becker pushing back and Matt grins and adds a third finger. Becker might be used to the stretch but Matt doesn't want to risk hurting him. He presses a kiss to the small of Becker's back and asks Jess to pass him a condom. When she does he leans forward to kiss her over Becker's shoulder.

"You're gorgeous, Jess. Do you wear that lacy stuff to work?"

Jess shakes her head. "Special occasion knickers. Thought I'd try to impress."

Becker sighs and Matt slaps his arse. "Don't worry, Captain, we haven't forgotten you."

Matt moves into position and takes his time pushing slowly into Becker who gasps and groans but keeps assuring Matt he's okay. It's a long way from the shyness just minutes earlier. When he's fully in he waits for a moment while Jess scooches up near the headboard and Becker tells her to spread her legs. Matt pulls back a little and pushes in again. He soon finds a rhythm that works and Becker pauses for a moment to tell him how good it feels.

Matt looks at Jess, with Becker's head buried between her legs as she pinches her nipples and bites her lip, knowing the next time he sees her at work he won't be able to help thinking of this. Becker drops his weight to his forearm and Jess emits a delightful squeal.

"More please, baby."

Whatever Becker does next makes her moan and she catches Matt's eye and smiles. Becker pushes back eagerly so Matt picks up the pace thrusting harder and faster. He smiles when Becker calls out his name. Matt knows he won't last much longer. The heat surrounding his cock and the sight of Becker pleasuring Jess are a lethal combination. He pushes forward a little, making Becker spread his knees further, and grips Becker's hips. Jess is urging Becker on, she must be close too and a moment later she gasps and pushes Becker's head away. Matt would like to last longer but he's too close. A few final thrusts takes him over the edge and he slumps against Becker. He kisses the Captain's back before pulling out. Becker rolls onto his back while Matt gets rid of the condom.

Jess kisses Becker and grips his cock. "Are you close?"

"Yeah, Jess."

Matt watches as her hand moves quickly, every so often her thumb sweeping across the head. He kneels on the other side of Becker and kisses him. Becker's hips seem to lift of their own accord when Jess makes him come. She passes him some wipes from the side of the bed but licks her hand clean.

"I'll never be able to look at you in the same way again, Jess."

"She surprised me at first too. Trust me, Matt, the Ms Innocent thing is all an act."

Jess pretends to be offended and then curls up beside Becker, resting her head on his chest.

Matt thinks this might be his cue to leave. "Thanks for a great night, guys."

"You're not staying, Matt?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to."

They both nod and Becker reaches out to pull Matt back onto the bed. Matt sighs as if this is a hardship and lets Becker put his arm around him. He rests his head on the other side of Becker's chest and shares a smile with Jess.

She reaches across and strokes Matt's face softly. "Thank you."

"Definitely my pleasure, Jess."

Matt rests his arm on Becker's stomach and closes his eyes. He could so easily fall for these two but the mission is more important than any romantic entanglements. Still he can't deny it's nice being here. He hears Becker and Jess kiss and then Becker presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"Night, Matt."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Matt finds that he quite enjoys company for breakfast. All three of them share kisses and touches that eventually culminate in shower sex. By the time Matt finally leaves he's fallen even further. He just hopes that neither of them is the person he needs to stop.


End file.
